


Daydream Believer

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Sara escapes her grief in dreams.





	

Sara supposed she should feel guilty - Laurel was her sister, for God’s sake - they’d shared a lifetime of love and laughter and pain. She’d only known Leonard Snart five months. But Laurel had died on earth, with no possible hope of resurrection. Leonard had died in a place outside of time. Surely, with everything they’d encountered in the last few years - surely it wasn’t too far outside the realm of possibility that he might still be out there somewhere. 

And so this was how she’d sooth herself to sleep at night, with daydreams and fantasies of finding him again. Some were so ridiculously sweet that she new he’d bust something laughing at her - like the ones where he woke her with a kiss, like some damn fairy tale princess. Others were no less sweet, but decidedly less innocent - the ones where they awoke together in a tangle of bare limbs. 

And then there were the times when her subconscious took over, and turned her fantasies to nightmares. The visions where she found Leonard again, only to see him cut down, right before her eyes, or the ones where they found him, but it wasn’t really him…or he didn’t know her. 

Those nights sent her from her room, knowing there would be no more sleep. Sometimes she tried a drink or game of solitaire, but quickly realized that wouldn’t do the trick…cards and pilfered booze just reminded her of him. 

She’s on a damn time ship, and all she can thing of is how she wishes they’d just had more time. And that thought was so damn circular she knows she must be beyond exhausted, so she closes her eyes, just for a moment. 

When she opens them again, he’s standing there, smirking at her. Sara doesn’t know if this is just another dream, but whatever it is, she’ll take it. It’s all she’s got left of him.


End file.
